This Phase II crossover study attempts to investigate the safety and efficacy of aerosolized Interferon-g for the treatment of pulmonary multidrug resistant tuberculosis. The primary endpoint is time to conversion of sputum AFB smear to negative. Secondary endpoints are time to grow M. tuberculosis in culture, CT findings, constitutional symptoms, conversion of sputum culture to negative and the time of conversion of sputum culture to negative.